


Full Moon Madness

by larislynn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, werewolf reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24766411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: Keeping a secret this big from the team was probably a bad idea.Prompt List #26: "Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? Really?"Requested by anon on tumblr
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Full Moon Madness

Looking at the lunar calendar on your phone did nothing to improve your already tense mood. You’d always managed to find a way to sneak away from the tower during a full moon, be it an independant mission or a trip home. But this month, there was nothing that could take you away, and Tony was insisting you stay for the Stark Gala. 

Three days was all you had to prepare, and you weren’t sure what to do. You had been part of the Avengers Initiative for almost three years now, and were close with most of the team. It wasn’t your fault that your condition never came up, but at this point it almost felt like you were lying to them. What were you supposed to do? Walk into breakfast one day and say “Oh by the way, I’m a werewolf, just thought I’d let you all know.” 

Well, compared to some of your other options, it may not be the worst. Hearing a knock at the door, you quickly closed the app on your phone and tried to put on a happy facade.

“Hey doll,” Bucky said, “mind if I come in?” 

Sliding off the bed, you answered the door with a smile. “Sure Buck, what’s up?”

“Well, Pepper wanted me to check in on you and make sure you were going to be at the gala this Saturday. She said that you couldn’t miss another, apparently it’s been driving the PR team crazy.”  
  
You had to suppress your grimace. It didn’t feel like you had missed that many, but if the public relations department was getting involved things weren’t looking good. Pepper did a great job organizing these things, and you hated to disappoint her, but there was no way you could go this weekend. If only there was a way to explain why. 

“Oh, well, I can try my best. I’m not certain though,” you trailed off. Silently whispering a prayer he wouldn’t ask why, you made your way over to the bedside table to grab your phone. 

He followed you farther into the room and you silently sighed. Well, so much for the power of prayer. “Is everything alright? Why can’t you go?”

“Well, I’m going to try my best to go, but I can’t say for sure. What if an emergency comes up?” 

He looked at you questioningly, “It’s only two nights away. What could possibly happen in two days?”  
  
“A lot could happen, okay? Look, just please tell Pepper I’ll try to be there. I’m just a bit tired right now.”   
  
Bucky nodded, looking a bit hurt at your sudden mood shift. As soon as he left, you collapsed onto the bed and sighed heavily. The full moon wasn’t until Sunday. So, in theory, you could go to the gala, but it would be a bit risky. You felt bad for snapping at Bucky, but it wasn’t like you could tell him what was really going on. 

As long as you were able to go to the facility upstate on Sunday you should be fine. The key word there being “should”. Even though the whole werewolf thing had been a side-effect of your powers, they weren’t always consistent. That being said, there was a possibility of you “turning” at the gala, which would be messy to say the least. 

Well, you should at least have an outfit selected, just in case. Walking into the common room, you plopped down on the couch next to Natasha. 

“Hey, you planning to go to the gala this time?” 

So apparently everyone seemed to notice your absences. “I think I am, but I have no idea what I’ll be wearing.”  
  
“Well, it’s supposed to be somewhat formal, so you may want to consider dressing up a bit more than you usually do.” 

“Haha, very funny.” Apparently everyone was a critic. “But I’ll see what I can do, thanks.”   
  
“Oh, you’re actually planning to go to Stark’s party?” Steve questioned from the kitchen. 

Wow, Pepper must be getting everyone to try and convince you to go. “Yes, Steve, I am. But if everyone keeps pestering me about it, I may just spend the night in my room.”  
  
Sam, who was sitting at the kitchen counter, held his hands up in mock surrender. “I never said anything about it,” he chuckled. 

You laughed, “Thank you for that, Sam. Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to figure out what to wear. If anyone needs me I’ll be out shopping.” 

So apparently finding proper gala attire was much harder than you expected. You were on your fifth store, and none of the outfits you found really held up to your expectation of “billionaire’s fancy party”. 

Silently berating yourself for not asking Pepper outfit specifics, you pulled out your phone. Bucky seemed to know a lot about formal wear. Part of you argued that calling Pepper would be fine, but something about asking Bucky just felt right. 

Ever since you had joined the team, the two of you had been great friends. Sometimes you wished you could be more, but the secret you kept from the rest of the team prevented that, let alone your own inability to coherently express how you felt. 

As the phone rang you began to feel foolish. What if he was busy doing something? Or what if he was annoyed by you calling just to ask for clothing advice? Before you could change your mind and hang up, he answered.

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?” 

“Hey, sorry to bother you. I’m out shopping for Stark’s party and have no clue what the dress code is,” you chuckled, “you know how Tony is, it practically changes every year.” 

He laughed, “It’s no problem. But this year is supposed to be a semi-formal, which as we all know, means formal but not quite black tie. Also, the color scheme is red and gold, so maybe try to find something in a different color, that way you won’t be matching with the table cloths.”

Rolling your eyes, you laughed, “Thanks Buck, I’ll see what I can find.” 

Bucky didn’t want to admit it, but he was glad you were coming to the gala. No matter how many times he tried to tell himself not too, he couldn’t help but be captivated by you. He wanted to tell you that you could show up wearing a potato sack and still look stunning, but something told him that now wasn’t the right time for a confession. 

An hour after you got off the phone with him, you arrived back at the tower, several shopping bags in tow. Wanda quirked an eyebrow at you as you entered the common room, and you couldn’t help but chuckle. “I just spent the past three hours out shopping, if you think I would spend that amount of time looking at clothes just to only buy one outfit, you’re dead wrong.” 

“Well I hope you left some clothes at the store, Y/N,” she said good-naturedly. 

“Something tells me you took my advice,” Bucky commented as he entered the room. 

“Well, on a few things. The rest were more or less impulse buys, but what can I say, sometimes you just need a new wardrobe.” 

“And where will you be wearing these new outfits, the last I remembered, this is your first party with the team in a few months,” Wanda countered.

Your smile faltered briefly, but you forced a laugh, “What, we aren’t counting pizza nights?” Before anyone could answer you hurried off, calling out behind you, “I’d better hang these up before they get wrinkled.” 

As the gala drew nearer, you could feel yourself growing antsy. When you tried to shave for the event, it hardly made a difference. You knew something could go wrong, and there was only one person you could safely talk to about all this. If something went sideways, you only trusted Bucky to get you out of there without anyone getting hurt. 

Once you finished getting ready, you walked over to Bucky’s room and knocked on the door. He answered quickly, and smiled as soon as he saw you. “Doll, you look great. What’s up?”  
  
You felt yourself blush at the compliment, but couldn’t get distracted from the matter at hand. “Do you mind if I come in? I need to talk to you about something.” 

His brow furrowed with worry as he replied, “Sure, come on in.”  
  
“Thank you,” you took a deep breath and tried to steady yourself as you entered the room. You noticed how neat it was, the sunset shining through the window giving the whole room an orange hue. “I need to tell you something, and it’s something I’ve been keeping from you, and the rest of the team for a while.” 

You perched on the edge of his bed, not allowing yourself to get comfortable. “When I got my powers, they came with, well, I guess you could call it a side-effect. Every full moon I essentially turn into a werewolf. That’s why I’ve been missing team events, and why I go away during every time there’s a full moon. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I hope you don’t think any differently of me.”

“Why would I think any differently of you? There are people on this team that have some crazy powers, and yours isn’t any different. It’s just a part of who you are, and that doesn’t change anything. I just wish you’d told me sooner.”   
  
It was like a weight had been lifted off your chest, and you felt instantly relieved. “Thank you for understanding. There is one more thing, though. It doesn’t always happen on the full moon, sometimes it will happen right before or right after. I think I might turn tonight. If something seems off at the party, I need you to take me to the closest wooded area, I’ll find my way back when it’s safe.” 

Bucky nodded solemnly, “I’ll do everything I can to help. And don’t worry, I won’t tell the others.” You thanked him quickly before heading out to the gala. 

It was close to midnight and the party showed no signs of slowing at all. Bucky had been right about the red and gold theme, and you were grateful for your black ensemble. Unfortunately, you felt your vision starting to get fuzzy around the edges, and you knew you had to leave right away. Bucky was standing against the wall, talking with Sam and Tony.   
  
“Hey Buck,” you interrupted, “I’m not really feeling well, do you mind helping me get back home?”

“Sure, no problem doll,” he said casually. 

“Wait, wait, you can’t just skip out when the party’s getting started,” Tony said jokingly.

“I really need to get to the woods, I mean I need to get to my room.” Shit.

“ _Hold on. You’re telling me that you want to go out to the creepy woods in the middle of the night on a full moon? Really? Really?_ ” 

You glanced at Bucky and then back at Tony and Sam. “I’m actually a werewolf and I need to get to the woods before I hurt someone.”   
  
“Alright, fine, don’t tell me why you’re leaving,” Tony said with false apathy.

“I am being serious. You know what, nevermind, I’ll explain it to you later.” 

Before you knew it, you were safely in the most wooded area of Central Park. “Are you sure you’ll be fine?” 

“I’ll be alright, Bucky. Just hurry up and get out of here, I don’t want you getting hurt. Plus I’m pretty stupid when I’m a werewolf, and I’d rather you not see me howl at my own shadow,” you said with a laugh. 

“Alright, but I’ll wait up for you at the tower.”   
  
You nodded in acceptance, before walking away. It wasn’t long after when you blacked out. 

You woke up a few hours later in a bed, but not your bed. Taking in the sight around you, you saw the neat room and knew exactly where you were. Bucky was laying on the floor next to the bed, and shot up as soon as he saw you were awake.   
  
“You’re up, thank God. You stumbled in at like five in the morning, but didn’t seem to respond to anything I said.” 

“I probably hadn’t fully turned back yet. Thank you for making sure I got back safely. And, thank you for accepting me.”  
  
He sat next to you, and gently took your hand in his. “You are perfect, no matter what. And I do have a bit of a confession of my own,” he paused, looking into your eyes, “I think I’m in love with you.”

“Can I confess something too? I feel the same way.” 

As you leaned in, your lips barely ghosted over each other before the door flew open. “Wait, Barnes was I drunk or did Y/N say she was a werewolf last night?” 

You barely contained your laugh, “Yes, Tony, I am. Now _please_ get out!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all, this was another request from the prompt list on tumblr! The list is posted on my blog (@thenewlarislynn)! My inbox is open to requests, just give me a number and ship! (No pedophilia or incest ships tho please!) As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all <3


End file.
